(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching an electric apparatus onto a supporting rail with two opposite raised edges. The invention is particularly suitable for the attachment of an electric apparatus onto a DIN rail.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,955 reveals a device for attaching an electronic module onto a DIN rail having two opposite coplanar raised edges. The attachment device comprises two distinct and independent plates intended to be slid into two lateral openings formed on the body of the module. Each plate makes it possible to come and lock the module onto a raised edge of the rail. In this patent, the attachment of the module is not very practical because it requires two successive manipulations.
Also known via U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,805 is a device for attaching an electric apparatus onto a DIN rail having two opposite raised edges comprising a single control point. For that, the device comprises two hooks each intended to receive a raised edge of the rail and an actuator capable of controlling the simultaneous movement of the two hooks. The actuator consists of a screw acting on the two hooks by means of a plate. Screwing/unscrewing the screw causes the plate to move which in turn causes the hooks to move.
In such a device, even if the control means is one and the same for locking the apparatus onto the two raised edges of the rail, it requires a specific control means which markedly increases the number of parts necessary to manufacture it. In addition, with such a configuration, a user must carry out an action on the screw with the aid of a screwdriver while he holds the electric apparatus on the rail, which proves awkward in use. Finally, such an attachment device is accessible only inside the electric apparatus and therefore is impossible to manipulate when, for example, the apparatus is closed and ready for use.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,820, DE 197 09 811, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,889 and WO 00/62385 all propose coupling devices comprising an actuation means that can be accessed from the outside by the operator and making it possible to actuate two coupling means simultaneously on each of the raised edges of the rail. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,889 in particular describes an attachment device comprising a rod movable in translation furnished with one end for holding and one end interacting with an actuation mechanism consisting mainly of two flexible branches connected to the apparatus and furnished with coupling means. The translation of the rod in the direction of the rail causes the branches to stretch and the apparatus to clamp onto the rail.
In the latter documents, the actuation member is also specific and makes it possible to actuate simultaneously the two coupling means on each of the raised edges of the supporting rail.